


Born Out of Competition

by toomuchtoosoon1



Series: Kang & Ong [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Holding Hands, M/M, Post scandal, at the end, but alot of hand holding and gazing into eachother's eyes type of stuff, it had to be done, just read it, kinda smutty, soft, who am I kidding its basically smut ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchtoosoon1/pseuds/toomuchtoosoon1
Summary: It’s impossible for Daniel to miss the way Seongwoo's ears dust a light pink at the tips, eyes bright as he tries his best to make it look like he’s focused at their scores across the screen…Daniel only knows for sure Seongwoo is putting on a show for the cameras when the hand in Daniel’s own curls tighter into his palm and he can feel the nervous fluttering of Seongwoo's heartbeat from the veins intertwined up his wrist that tickle the tips of his own fingers.From the corner of his eyes he can see the camera zooming in on their connected hands, but they never pull away from each other and something in the pit of Daniel’s stomach jumps and tingles with excited fluttery movements.He doesn’t even remember their ranking…five whole hours of filming and can’t even remember where his team placed or anything..all he remembers is that one moment of him and Seongwoo sitting in a tiny room in front of the camera, hands interlocked with twitchy quick heartbeats and heated skin.





	Born Out of Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Because them holding hands did things to me..I cant believe it took me soo long to notice Ongniel lol 
> 
> *Credits to Kandaniel1@tumblr for pic*

 

 

 

__

 

__

 

 

 

 

_“He should be dropped from competition.”_

_“He’s an idiot to think no one would notice.”_

_“Talented people don’t need to cheat.”_

Comments from the past week whirl around and around through the crevices of his mind, intensifying the nervous energy that makes his fingertips shake.

 

Even though the debacle had given him a self induced anxiety attack, he’d somehow soldiered through it to keep his place in competition. And up to this point even hours after they’d finished performing the comments don’t go away..only bubbling up in the back of his mind as they awaited for the results between their team and the other three dance teams.

 

The countdown on the screen in front of him was dizzying and all he could do was clutch his forehead in his hand, spreading his legs wider just a bit on the tiny cushion stool mnet had given them to sit on.

 

 

Seongwoo glances up and over at Daniel, eyebrows furrowed as he takes in Daniel’s rigid posture and the overwhelmingly sad dip off the corners of his eyes like an abandoned puppy. Without even a warning Seongwoo's body does the same; feeling every bit and piece of anxiety dragging off of Daniel that somehow winds up being soaked up into his bones, his own neck becoming stiff,  the tips of his toes inside his shoes thrumming nervously.

 

Daniel’s knee’s softly graze Seongwoo's the whole time they’d been sitting there..And the warmth is comforting in the slightest..it’s probably the one thing that drives him to drop his hand onto Seongwoo's thigh with his palm facing upwards; an open sign or a call for help Daniel doesn’t care what it looks like because his chest feels heavy, his eyes are watery and-

 

 

A strong hand slides against his own and holds it there, the heat of Seongwoo skin from his ripped jeans is hot underneath his knuckles and Daniel feels a tingle travel up his spine that releases the tension from his muscles.

 

 

Their eyes meet and Seongwoo nods softly at him; thumb rubbing gently between Daniel’s pointer finger and thumb, feeling muscles underneath the skin relax.

 

 

Silent words float between them that neither of will gets a chance to voice that day. Something between their gazes changes at a moment’s notice and they find themselves quickly looking away from each other and back to the screen as a camera from the center of the room pans in on them.

 

 

But it’s impossible for Daniel to miss the way  Seongwoo's ears dust a light pink at the tips, eyes bright as he tries his best to make it look like he’s focused at their scores across the screen…Daniel only knows for sure Seongwoo is putting on a show for the cameras when the hand in Daniel’s own curls tighter into his palm and he can feel the nervous fluttering of  Seongwoo's heartbeat from the veins intertwined up his wrist that tickle the tips of his own fingers.

 

 

From the corner of his eyes he can see the camera zooming in on their connected hands, but they never pull away from each other and something in the pit of Daniel’s stomach jumps and tingles with excited fluttery movements.

 

He doesn’t even remember their ranking…five whole hours of filming and can’t even remember where his team placed or anything..all he remembers is that one moment of him and Seongwoo sitting in a tiny room in front of the camera, hands interlocked with twitchy quick heartbeats and heated skin.

 

 

 

At the end of the day he finds himself sitting on his bed at the bottom of the bunk, legs hanging off the side, hair still wet from his shower, shorts grazing the tops of his knee’s; phone in hand with the screen bright against his eyes.

 

 

A voice startles him for a second, clutching his phone tight in his hand, eyes darting upwards hastily.

 

 

“Yah..What are you doing?”

 

 

Seongwoo stares at him from the doorway just a few feet away, obviously just fresh out of the shower as well, an insanely large t-shirt nearly hanging off his shoulder, sweats just hitting the tops of his ankles. He stares at Daniel with a raised eyebrow not even bothered  when Samuel and Daewhi go flying past them mumbling something about: “How there’ll be no hot water left at the rate the Hyung’s shower.”

 

 

They both catch each other’s gaze firmly and chuckle; Daniel patting the empty area to the right of him and tossing his phone behind him as Seongwoo sits down and the mattress dips.

 

The room is momentarily empty besides the two of them and then Seongwoo looks over to the door before leaning in as Daniel does the same. Daniel's gaze leaves the door just a bit earlier as he leans to his right, right on time as Seongwoo presses a short warm kiss to his lips.

 

He knows he shouldn’t, but he grabs at  Seongwoo's elbows and pulls him back in for another kiss. His mouth muffling Seongwoo's mild protest immediately.

 

“Daniel-“

 

Just the sound of his name buzzes in-between them and when he drops his hands he groans in faux agony as he’s pushed away lightly; bringing his legs up onto the bed and turning around completely so he can see the pretty way Seongwoo stares at him; a mixture between a pout and a scowl.

 

 

“I should’ve expected that but you always catch me by surprise you brat.”  Seongwoo pinches his side, smiling when he tries a second time and Daniel catches his wrist with a smile that lights up all the way to his eyes.

 

“You started it..I’m just finishing it.” Daniel jokes, fingers tracing along the veins in  Seongwoo's wrist for the second time that day.

 

 

 

There’s a short silence between them for a few seconds. Their fingers intertwine; palms hot warm and comforting as a single droplet of water from Seongwoo's hair wets his knuckle. In those moments Jihoon comes through the door, takes one glance at them then shrugs his shoulders loosely. He reaches for his phone on the bed before leaving and shuts the door behind him.

 

 

Their relationship had never been openly revealed to anyone in their dorms or amongst any of the trainee’s from B to F group either. But no one ever seemed bothered by their closeness..it’s not like they were the only ones whose relationship visually bordered on _brotherly affection_ and _forbidden love_.

 

 

So even though kisses were hidden and handjobs rushed through their five minute showers they had no shame in showing just a bit of overly intense “friendly” affection in front of other trainee’s..just enough to give cause for questioning but not enough to state an obvious claim.

 

 

“I know its gonna take a while to get back to normal but you can do it  Niel-ah..”

 

 

Daniel’s eyes seem to sparkle when Seongwoo calls him by the nickname as he rubs the rough skin atop of his knuckles; hardened by years of b-boying. His eyes fluttering softly when  Seongwoo reaches up and brushes away stray wet strands from falling into his eyes; fingers falling to press softly onto the corner of Daniel's cheek before dropping to his lap..

 

 

“I don’t know what the fuck I was thinking when I cheated..but I’ll never do it again..I thought you’d disown me once the articles starting popping up to be honest.” His words trail off, eyes neutral as he swallows thickly when Seongwoo's hand reaches over to grasp his knee firmly.

 

“It was a moment of desperation…..Not your best moment but I wouldn’t stop loving you for it Daniel.” Seongwoo's voice drops in pitch just a bit and his voice is smoothed out with sincerity and something sexy Daniel wants hear over and over again.

 

 

It’s probably what moves him to push Seongwoo down onto the bed, ignoring the way Seongwoo's eyebrows furrow and instead focusing more on the way his body moves piliantly; with Daniel hands caging him against the bed, warm brown eyes looking down at him likes he’s every fantasy he’s ever wanted.

 

 

“ ** _Fuck I love you Hyung_** -“ He says quickly. It’s punctuated by him ducking down and kissing Seongwoo hard on the lips, pushing himself downwards into Seongwoo's body as hands snake up onto shoulder and firm fingers dig into the hair at the back of his head.

 

 

Its rare that Seongwoo lets him do this in the dorms..the frank possibility of someone walking in on them is what usually made Seongwoo push him away in the beginnings of their relationship. Ofcourse Daniel being Daniel had decided to back off because he thought he was being too touchy too soon, and that maybe kissing out in an open dorm was most definitely not the smartest thing for them considering their current circumstances.

 

 

...But something about that seemed to make Seongwoo gravitate closer and closer to him..Just the fact of Daniel being so _"smart, sweet and considerate "_ as Seongwoo had put it one day before surprising Daniel in the shower with a make out so intense they flushed from their faces down to their chests; is what broke the introduction into their relationship.

 

 

But as he soon discovered, danger and thrill is what Seongwoo thrived off of in rare occasions, now being one of them.

 

 

Seongwoo tugs him closer, angling his head upwards to intensify their kiss; lips smacking and meshing together between them. He kisses Daniel softly at first then harshly, biting his bottom lip, then sucking on it just to meld their lips back together gently, and Daniel finds himself panting between their lips, ignoring the need for air and pressing down harshly onto Seongwoo; their kisses becoming almost heart stopping slicking their lips wet, pink and full.

 

 

One of Daniel's hand's slide underneath Seongwoo's thigh to hitch it up around his own waist and hold it there to press him impossibly deep into the mattress; feeling every heart beat and breath vibrating through Seongwoo's chest. He braces his other arm on the bed besides Seongwoo's head to hold himself up and look down at him. It leaves Seongwoo just as breathless, tossing his head to the side to catch his breath as he clutches onto Daniel.

 

 

"You..you always d-do that." His voice is shaky and breathy, back arching off the bed, his head exploding with stars at the remembrance of the way Daniel likes to overstimulate him and leave him panting for air every time they kiss. And now is no exception as Daniel chases his lips with a smirk, fingers gripping more tightly around  Seongwoo's thighs to hitch his hips off the bed and force him closer; their lips catching momentarily a few times before Seongwoo lets out an uncharacteristic whine that makes Daniel's spine tingle. 

 

One hand reaches up and Seongwoo pushes lightly at Daniel's cheek, feeling trapped like a caged animal as he tries to even out his wild heartbeat. His ragged breaths feathering out against Daniel's forearm.

 

 

"F-fuck Daniel wait..I can..I can't breathe-" 

 

 

 

Daniel looks down at him, eyes like a gentle fire before he mutters a soft "Okay" and sneaks soft kisses all along his neck biting just a bit right at the juncture between Seongwoo's chin and adams apple, moaning when Seongwoo breathes in smoothly, fingers tugging at his hair even harder, the heel of his feet digging into Daniel's back with each movement.

 

 

Seconds later footsteps sound from the other side of the door probably just a few feet away and Daniel yelps when he’s thrown off to the side of the bed and onto the floor; looking dumbfounded when Seungwoo scurries off of his bed and to the other side of the room where his own bed is.

 

 

Daniel sits up and rubs his back, damning their hard wooden floors and  Seongwoo's ridiculous flurry of quick reflexes. He scowls at  Seongwoo who smiles playfully at him before turning around to grab his face lotion. Somehow not a hair is out of place, his nostrils are flared out abit from his heavy breathing just moments ago but looking relatively normal for someone who had been begging for mercy under Daniel's hands and mouth earlier.

 

 

“Gotta be quick pup.” It’s a low raspy rumble under Seongwoo's voice but Daniel hears it none the less, trying to fight the way this new pet name manages to make his face burn with both exasperation and want.

 

Seconds later Jihoon walks back in and looks between them, stopping besides his bed he raises an eyebrow before looking down at Daniel; his gaze questioning.

 

 

“Hyung why are you sitting on the floor?...And why are your ears so red?” He takes his headphones out of his pocket and tosses them on a desk close by.

 

Daniel shakes his head, choosing to pretend to not hear the way  Seongwoo snorts in the background.

 

“Ah…I was stretching Jihoon-ah…it must’ve increased my blood flow..”

 

Jihoon stares at him a few more seconds then looks at  Seongwoo who stares back at him with a friendly smile as he rubs lotion into his face and leans onto the side of his bed post.

 

“Whatever.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes before throwing himself into his own bed and turning around to face the wall as he throws his arms around one of the stuffed cats his fans had gotten him and slowly drifts off into sleep.

 

By the time Daniel looks away from the lump that is Jihoon across from him Seongwoo is already in bed and facing the other direction as well, shoulders moving with easy relaxed breaths, blanket pulled up and gathered in his arms.

 

 

The next morning he corners Seongwoo in the shower with a rough hand on his dick and the other one clutched onto the cleft of his ass.

 

 

"Gotta be on your toes Seongwoo-ya.." He whispers into the back of Seongwoo's neck, chuckling when a soft startled yelp jolts between them Seongwoo cursing but at the same time leaning into the touch; his back curving to Daniel's chest; skin shivering even under the hot steady stream of water.

 

 

Somewhere in the back of his mind he tries to remind himself to scold Daniel about being an informal brat, but he's so worked up he can barely keep his mouth closed; whimpers and groans falling from between his lips; praying that the solid sound of the shower and water beating against the tiles masks their sounds from the rest of the dorm.

 

 

Daniel eventually has to reach up and cover Seongwoo's  mouth with his hand to stifle the long drawn out moans he’s rewarded with as he works his hand around the length of his erection, making sure to press his thumb to the tip and tease him. When Seongwoo throws his head back onto his shoulder with a high pitched groan, hand reaching up to clutch over Daniel's hand that's tight over his mouth, he knows he close.

 

And when Daniel decides to speed up his strokes, seconds later his hand is warm with cum, squeezing Seongwoo's erection through it and keeping him close when Seongwoo whines and tries to wriggle away; fingers prying at Daniel's hand over his mouth, his legs shaking when Daniel presses hard around his tip in the middle of his orgasm and he nearly screams before giving up and crumbling back onto Daniel's chest boneless.

 

Somehow it only takes a minute for him to recuperate, finding his balance and shivering when Daniel's hand falls away from his mouth and holds his jaw lovingly for a second allowing them both to relax before continuing on.

 

"Easy Seongwoo-Hyung..." Daniel coaxes him, face falling forwards into the crook of his neck, nuzzling his shoulder affectionately and letting go of his softening cock as Seongwoo reaches back to caress the side of his face; warm water cascading down the both of them.

 

On shaky legs Seongwoo detaches himself, turns around and wraps his hands around Daniel's slippery shoulders before forcing him against the wall. He falls down between Daniel's legs,swatting away Daniel's worried hands that catch onto his elbows for a few seconds, before falling away in understanding. He tries to mask the way his own thighs won't stop quaking..his muscles gradually relaxing enough for him to wrap his hands around the back of Daniel's knee's and hold him in place. 

 

Before he leans in he looks up at Daniel; black hair plastered to his forehead, licking over his lips before opening his mouth to speak.

 

 

"Go gentle on me..I need my voice today."

 

 

 

Daniel smiles down at him and nods, grabbing Seongwoo's face before he can move, forcing him to look back up with wide questioning eyes before he can even think about  taking Daniel's cock into his mouth.

 

 

"Only this time..next when they cut the trainee's from 60 to 35 lets celebrate our victory and use the lube for the thing I showed you hmm?" He presses his finger onto the side of Seongwoo's mouth, surprised when he see's Seongwoo flushing like a school girl, only to let Daniel's finger slip between his lips and bite on it in retaliation.

 

 

The random video of some cute Japanese guy with fingers stuck up his ass regenerates in Seongwoo's mind and he was totally not ready for that mental attack at the moment.

 

Daniel yelps, pulling his finger back, eyebrows furrowing when Seongwoo smirks at him.

 

 

"Okay thats not fair-"

 

"Oh shut-up..be good and maybe I'll take you up on your suggestion." Seongwoo says; tone somewhere in between teasing and being completely serious. 

 

Daniel raises an eyebrow in surprise, closing his mouth in fear of Seongwoo retracting his statement and instead letting his hands fall away to brace himself against the shower wall.

 

 

Seongwoo looks up at him with a chuckle and the muscles in Daniel's own thighs quiver like jelly when he leans in-between his legs to suck him off with full pink lips and pretty dark brown eyes that blink up at him. He feels the tip of his cock hit the back of Seongwoo's throat easily and his whole body quivers.

 

 

But he fights off his orgasm for a few minutes in favor of the the warm slick comfort of Seongwoo's mouth, thrusting forwards and moaning when Seongwoo simply compensates; opening his mouth a little more, tounge swirling at the tip. But when Seongwoo reaches back to fondle his balls and stare up at him with wet eyes that are still unparalleled with confidence; it became a threat that managed to push Daniel off the edge into a vortex of pleasure.

 

 

 

They dirty themselves all over again until the spray of the water washes evidence of their deeds down the drain and then it’s just them in the silence. His arms and hands rest around Seongwoo's lower back and he can hear Seongwoo's soft whispers of praise and assurance dancing across his neck. Daniel knows they have a whole day of filming ahead of them; but he's ready to take on the world if he has to. They hold onto each other tightly as steam fogs up into whispy clouds that shadow up through them; wetting their lips with every kiss and nip. They don't let go until a stream on knocks beat against the bathroom door and along whiny voices of Hyunseop and Woojin force them apart.

 

When they change into their training clothing and step out, Woojin is first person to greet them with a pout and Seongwoo shakes his head as he steps from behind Daniel to pet him.

 

"You kids sure have bad timing..you guys never let me and Daniel enjoy our shower time." He says sarcastically, face neutral with a raised eyebrow when Woojin's face heats up in a flush and immediately avoids eye contact. 

 

There are soo many different ways to interpret that statement Seongwoo can't be bothered with their reactions. He knows just how to keep everyone guessing with constant teasing and vague statements and _oh does he love it._

 

Daniel rolls his eyes, throwing his towel atop his head when Hyunseop groans as he walks past them to follow Woojin into the shower stall.

 

"I'm pretty sure we're going to have disinfect the shower before we can even use it."

 

Seongwoo stops in his tracks, turning back around while Daniel walks ahead back to their room.

 

"Yah Hyuns-"

 

Hyunseop turns around to look at him for a few seconds with a bored look on his face, hand around the knob about a few seconds from closing the door.

 

"Don't even Hyung..you two are so obvious I'm pretty sure there's no way for you to even deny it."

 

Seongwoo's expression dose'nt change one bit, arms crossed over his chest, shaking his head when Hyunseop closes the door with a  smirk. He knows how to save face when he needs to. 

 

But he needs someone to blame for this; because this choking embarrassed feeling in his chest won't go away and when Daniel's face pops up into view in his mind, he's already decided to play the victim.

 

When he finally goes back into the room and Jihoon is still sleeping and facing the wall, Daniel gets up from his bed after slipping on some socks to press a kiss to Seongwoo's cheek in the few minutes they have alone; but he gets nothing but a scowl and a palm in his face.

 

 

Daniel makes a bewildered face, hands thrown up in the air in defeat.

 

 

"What did I do wrong?????-"

 

 

Seongwoo walks past him and puts a hand on his hip, tossing the towel over his shoulders onto a chair in the corner of the room. He meets Daniel's gaze in all seriousness. 

 

 

"None for a week..you're on probation Kang Daniel." Something about saying that makes him feel soo good inside...its Daniel's fault for making him this bold anyways.

 

 

Daniel squawks in indignation, playfully walking over to Seongwoo and gripping onto his elbow to tug him close with a teasing smirk, but not bothered when Seongwoo with wide worried eyes looks over towards the door and to Jihoon who's still sleeping.

 

Their voices turn down into hushed tones, Seongwoo jerking his arm back; looking a bit reluctant when Jihoon stirs in his bed and at the same time Daniel completely unaware of it; flashes a sweet toothy smile at him.

 

"Come on Baby-" Daniel catches Seongwoo's pinky with his own, hooking them together affectionately.

 

Seongwoo stumbles for a second, raising an eyebrow. Daniel only ever calls him that when he wants something he knows he may not get.

 

"Yah..Kang Daniel -"

 

 

Theres a strange lazy laughter that resonates through the room and both Daniel and Seongwoo look over to where Jihoon's frame is shaking with horrified expressions.

 

 

Jihoon turns towards them looking all cute and sleepy like a baby being swaddled in a sea of blankets, but of course that smile was never innocent to begin with.

 

 

"You guys have sex that often..damn..I'm jealous." His voice is scratchy, smile stretched across his face at the way his Hyung's stare at him in horror.

 

 

After that day they give up trying to be discrete while in the dorms when the cameras aren't around....but no one is even bothered..

 

For the sake of everyone else they keep everything intimate in the shower during the early mornings and late nights, but that does not mean everyone's imagination doesn't wander.

 

 

They surprise a few people, but really not much changes..their relationship was born out of a competition and nothing can break them apart. They'd conquer, be kings of the stage and always have each other at the end of the day; kisses and sweet words at night, sweat, hardwork and cameras during the day.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Who else loves Ongniel and wants more? I sure do.


End file.
